Here's My Number, So Call Me Maybe?
by whats-crackalackin-homosexuals
Summary: Ryan only has one friend in school, but that was kinda his own fault since he was a huge jackass to everyone. Everyone except Brendon Urie, no, he just had a soft spot for the adorable, hyper Mormon boy. So the only time he agrees to hang out at his place after school, things start to get weird, in a really good way that is. - Ryden, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie -


**A/N: Some good old Ryden, hope you like and review -frnkxoxo**

Ryan was bored, he was always fucking bored, but the one problem was that nobody was good enough to entertain him. No one. Not even his best friend Spencer Smith, his best friend since he was five years old. Yeah, some people would call Ryan a selfish "emo kid", or just complain about all of Ryan's bitching, but who wouldn't? Ryan wondered what he hasn't bitched about. Only one person tried hard each day to at least make him giggle or grin uncontrollably, and that person was Brendon Urie. Brendon wasn't very popular so Ryan took pity on him, and adopted him like he was a stray at the animal shelter. He was a good-looking kid though, and that's what caught Ryan's eye. So maybe he was using Brendon a little, but he made more than just a pretty face. What made Brendon so eager to become best of friends with Ryan was his looks as well. They both were a diamonds in the rough.

"Ryaaaaannn!" Brendon yelled out as the final bell rang, teens rushing out of their eighth period classrooms. Ryan sighed to a stop, and he whirled around to face Brendon.

"Hmm?" Ryan asked with his eyebrows going up in a non-caring manner. He really didn't pay much attention to what Brendon had to say.

Brendon smiled widely, "Come over to my place. It isn't far and we could walk easily." Ryan rolled his eyes while turning back around to go to his locker, which was conveniently by Brendon's.

"Ryann! Come on! You are always soo bored, why don't you come over?" Brendon asked while doing his frustrating combination, then opening the locker quickly. He shoved his books in his locker, grabbed his iPod, and slammed it shut once more.

Ryan grunted, he had a point, Ryan was getting even more bored then usually. He hated when Brendon was right, it made him feel like he should have to do it. Thinking about it once more, he sighed while turning towards the younger male.

"Yeah, is that so? Well, it is Friday..." Ryan trialed off while getting his iPod as well while grabbing his old, 60s looking notebook before slamming the locker shut.

Brendon eyes lit up, "Is that a yes?!" Ryan smirked. Did Urie really wanna hang out with him so badly? Ryan didn't mind it though, it was kinda cute who Brendon would get all excited.

"Ehhh, it's a maybe, but probably a yes, you greedy bastard," Ryan smiled while looking at Brendon with his big, hazel eyes. Brendon cheered while hugging Ryan tightly, and almost knocking the wind out of him.

After letting go Ryan huffed, "Do that again and I will never go to your house, ever." Brendon only smiled while they walked down the hallway quickly to the back door where they both usually excited and said their goodbyes. Instead they walked the same way, not exchanging anything but small words. They listened to music the whole walk there, Ryan wasn't good at small talk, and Brendon knew that, so they kept talking to a minim. After finally reaching Brendon's basement door, Ryan took out the ear buds, opened the door, and crashed on the lumpy, old, gray couch.

"Want a beer?" Brendon called out, making Ryan smirk slightly because his drinking habits had fallen on the younger boy now. Ryan called out a yes, hearing an ice box open loudly, ice shuffle around, and a close. Brendon walked out with two Fat Tires, smiling at Ryan as he came over to sit down by him. Not paying any attention, Brendon sat on Ryan's lap. Ryan's pushed him off roughly while Brendon just kept muttering apologies under his breath. What a lovely start. Brendon gave the boy his beer, Ryan taking it quickly to pop the top off. Ryan could see the white foamy air rise up, and he let the cool bottle slip between his lips. He could hear Brendon open his as well, and he knew by the time the bottle was half gone the boy would be drunk as hell.

"Wanna watch The Nightmare Before Christmas? I know it's your favorite!" Brendon exclaimed while getting Netflix turned on through the PS3. He could see Ryan's eyes light up quickly with a nod, and Brendon clicked on the "Play" button. Ryan sipped on his beer, thinking about school. He couldn't help it though, the thoughts swarmed in his head all the time. He always gave off this aura of 'I'm too good for anyone, fuck off', but he didn't really mean too. He just had a wall put up, and he was a sarcastic asshole.

"Brendon, do you know what people say about me in school?" Ryan asked. He had a concerned look on his face while crossing his legs. Brendon looked over at Ryan, giving off a confused look as he chugged his beer.

"Most people say you're a douche, to everyone," Brendon shrugged while looking at a worried Ryan at the corner of his eye. He could only hear Ryan's heavy sigh, and he couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Oh, do you think that?" Ryan asked hopefully to find another, caring answer. Brendon pondered to either tell him the truth or lie. Truth was always better, but it might hurt him. Ryan hoped that Brendon thought he was okay, he only hung out with him since Spencer moved and switched schools.

"Well, I do find you to be a douche sometimes, but not all the times. I really like you as my friend Ry," Brendon stressed after going with the truth. At least he didn't find him a douche all the time or Ryan might of went into one of his depressed moods. He took another sip, hearing a hiccup from Brendon, and he shook his head at the silly younger boy.

"So, you still wanna be my friend?" Ryan asked after getting over Brendon calling him Ry. Ry? Seriously? Even Spencer didn't call him Ry.

Brendon faced him criss-crossed, "Of course! You are my first friend, and my only true friend." Ryan looked down & blushed a bit. Nobody has said that to him before except Spencer, and that doesn't really count. Spencer and him have been friends forever. Another person calling him a good friend was rare, and this moment was made Ryan feel better about himself. Ryan actually felt good about himself, even though people at school call him a douche. He was beginning to think that he was lucky to have met Brendon, he was lucky enough to be his friend.

"Bren, umm, I don't wanna sound weird, but I really like you," Ryan said while biting his bottom lip in worry that he might be freaked out. Maybe it was the beer talking, but Brendon giggled loudly. Yup, he was intoxicated. Brendon only grinned while tilting his head, like an adorable puppy.

"I really like you as well Ry!" Brendon exclaimed while he scooted closer to Ryan innocently. Ryan's cheeks went a tiny bit pink as their thighs were touching. Something about Brendon was different and he liked it. Ryan took another sip, now almost done with the drink, not even slightly tipsy,

After half of the movie was over Ryan felt himself getting sleepy, very sleepy, but he had to stay awake for his favorite movie of all time. He finally leaned over and laid his head on Brendon's shoulder wearily, defeated from today's school day.

Brendon looked down, "You tired Ry?" All Ryan could do was yawn and nod as Brendon put his arm around Ryan's shoulder. Ryan didn't know why, but it made him have butterflies. Butterflies for a guy? Ryan shrugged it off, but Brendon couldn't. He had some as well, but he knew why. He knew why he draped his arm around his shoulder, he knew. He was gay; a flaming homosexual. Plain and simple as broad daylight. Everybody else had already figured it out except for Ryan, which he was thankful for.

"I'm going to sleep," Ryan mumbled into Brendon's shoulder before snuggling into him softly. Brendon blushed while bringing Ryan closer to his bigger frame. Ryan was so small, so tiny, but oh-so adorable. Brendon eyed over his long brown hair, his long eyelashes, his wet lips, & finally his pale skin. That was the best, just his pale skin. It turned on Brendon the most, and all he could think about was putting his lips on that pale skin. On his neck, tracing down his collar bone, to his chest, down his navel, then even lower. Brendon felt his pants tighten so he quickly erased the images in his head that will stay there to haunt him until he makes his move. If he ever makes his move. He wanted to badly, even if he was asleep. So Brendon put his lips to Ryan's forehead, and kissed it lightly like a gentlemen. Ryan didn't even move the slightest bit, he was fast asleep so school must of wore him out today.

Ryan only moaned, "Bren.. Brendonn." Brendon was shocked. Was he having a dream about him? Why was he moaning his name? What was that dream? This made Brendon risk kissing Ryan on the cheek softly, only making him snuggle into Brendon more. He was pleased by this, and smiled kindly at the older sleeping boy. That only left Ryan's pink, odd-shaped lips to kiss. The only thing his lips need to kiss, the only thing his lips want to kiss more then anything.

"Just once..." Brendon trailed off while his full lips hit Ryan's smaller ones. And ka-boom. Fucking fireworks. He has only kissed a guy a couple times, the guys being drunk most of the time. The only problem was that Brendon didn't pull away, and Ryan timidly opened his hazel eyes to meet brown ones. Both of their eyes went huge as Brendon got up quickly, and Ryan just sat there in a daze while the tips of his fingers touched his lips carefully.

"Ry-Ryan, buddy, I'm so so so-sorry! I didn't-I don't know wh-what came over m-me!" Brendon stuttered out quickly while waving his hands in front of his face. Ryan finally got up slowly, and stumbled over to Brendon with an expressionless-face as if he was a zombie.

"What-What just happen?" Ryan asked in whisper. Brendon's eyebrows went up, not the first thing he thought Ryan was going to say. Ryan could feel anger bubble up inside of him, and he didn't even understand why. Brendon just kissed him, and he was getting angry? Thank you bipolar emotions.

Brendon bit his tongue, "I, uhh...Well..." Ryan growled while shoving Brendon back up against a wall with his hands at each side of his head. Brendon was shaking badly, he never wanted him and Ryan not to be friends. But he just had to be careless about him kissing him. He never wanted to get beat up by Ryan, or anybody for that matter. Brendon didn't think Ryan would hit him, but you could never be sure with Ryan.

"What. Did. You. Just. Do?" he growled once more as Brendon looked down, his face extremely red from what he was about to say. All Brendon could do was silently mutter under his breath, if any stronger Brendon would collapse into Ryan.

"I...I ki-kissed you, Ry," he muttered while looking down at their Vans for the longest time. Ryan didn't really say anything after that. He just lifted Brendon's chin quickly, jerking his head up.

"Why?" Ryan mouthed with utter confusion written on his face. Brendon was also confused his asked this question, but he went on answering accordingly.

"Be-Because I like you...I find y-you attractive & all that other st-stuff," he mumbled while Ryan's eyes went wide. Ryan was speechless. The first person who really liked him was a boy. Did he just set off some signals that Brendon misread, or...

"You... Like me?" Ryan asked unbelievably. All Brendon could go was nod as he sorta did an awkward laugh sorta thing. This was the first person who had admitted that they liked Ryan, and he was completely shocked. He slightly guessed that Brendon like guys, but he was never sure.

"Why?" Ryan asked, maybe more to himself though. Brendon was caught off guard by his question. Why? Did Ryan really think this low of himself? He meant, he has never seen Ryan like this. All low self-confidence, sad, confused, and maybe even angry, but he prayed that that passed a while ago.

Brendon laughs with a gleam in his eyes, "Well, for starters, I've liked you since I met you. I love the way you smile, the way you talk, your eyes, your very bipolar personality, your toughness, you weaknesses, and maybe even the way you dress. You are just a real eye catcher Ry, you are just too adorable for your own good. And I know you are probably not bisexual or gay, but even if that's so... Even if that's so..." He left off with his face saddened. Ryan wanted him to continue, he has never heard a person say this to him directly in this situation.

"Even so what?" Ryan asked, his eyes filled with concern. He wanted to know so badly, it was eating him up alive. He didn't know why, but he wanted Brendon to just cuddle him again. Just to forget about the silly kiss, but he knew talking about it would bring up his confusion about his sexual ordination. Ryan has been more confused about this year then any other, but he always figured it was just a faze that every boy or girl went through.

"Even so, I'd never get to be your boyfriend. Even so, I'd never get to hold you or kiss you, even so, I'd never get to love you properly," Brendon said with sad eyes. Ryan never meant to ever hurt anybody purposely, especially his friends. His "tough guy" act was just a wall built up to keep people out. Only Spencer was allowed inside that wall, until now. He has done something he'd promised himself he wouldn't. He let someone inside.

"Bren... I'm just confused. I don't know how I feel about this, I never knew how I felt about this.." Ryan sighed. He wanted to know though, he didn't like keeping people on a waiting list.

"What if.. What if I make you not confused?" he asked Ryan with a suggestive eyes. Ryan's cheeks went pink while looking down. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what would happen if he agreed to this.

That's when he quickly added, "It won't do anything you don't want me too, I promise." That made Ryan feel a strange tingle inside, he didn't know what it was though. Second by second he was more on just saying 'sure'. He didn't really care anymore.

"You promise?" Ryan whispered. Brendon's eyes lit up while he only nodded merrily. Ryan then nodded half-hearty as they switched places. Ryan was now up against the wall, closed space in between the two males.

"I'll take it slow, promise," Brendon smiled as he leaned in, and put his forehead against Ryan's. Ryan's breath hitched in his throat as Brendon's lips met his slowly. Brendon put his hands on Ryan's hips as he started nibbling his lips, and all Ryan could do was stand there amazed. Ryan kissed back slowly, softly as if they were too rough Ryan would break. Ryan could feel Brendon's tongue swipe along his bottom lip, making him moan softly. After a while Brendon bit lip, but he pulled it out with a smirk. Both of their pupils were dilated, and Brendon was breathing heavy. Ryan thought for a second before pulling Brendon back in greedily, and Brendon growled while forcefully thrusting his hips into Ryan. Ryan groaned as Brendon licked his lips for entrance that Ryan gave him happily, and their nails dug into each of hips. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance, but Brendon's won as he explored Ryan's mouth. Brendon removed his lips from Ryan's, making the older male whine slightly. Brendon smirked as he started kissing down his neck, sucking and nibbling on his milky white skin.

"Bren..." Ryan moaned as Brendon when farther and bit Ryan's collarbone. He could feel him smirk into his skin as his hand went under Ryan's shirt, and his cold, long fingernails scratched his skin softly. Ryan knew he would have a hickey, probably really huge and dark, but it was totally worth it if he was gonna get one this way. He could feel one of Brendon's hands go down his chest, going to unbutton his tight skinny jeans. Ryan arched into the touch, wanting Brendon everywhere. He could feel Brendon's fingers skip right past his boxers and wrap around his half-hard dick. Ryan gasped, letting his head hit the wall as he rolled it back, his hips jutting forward towards Brendon. Brendon quickly started to jack Ryan off, lips and teeth still connected with Ryan's collarbone.

"Brendon," Ryan whimpered, actually never had anyone else than his own hand touch him. He didn't care at this point because he felt too good to stop. He could feel Brendon's fingers play with his leaking slit, sending Ryan over the edge without warning. He almost screamed Brendon's name as he came, mouth hung open as he let out a long, continuous moan of curses and Brendon's name. Brendon smirked into his skin, still pumping Ryan through his orgaism.

That's when the door slammed suddenly, and Brendon jerked backwards quickly. Feet stomped on what Ryan thought was a rug, and he quickly got off the wall. Ryan was completely dazed, not knowing what to really do with the situation now. He quickly buttoned his pants, legs wobbly, but he could still walk okay.

"Shit, parents..." Brendon cussed under his breath. Ryan knew his parents were Mormons, and very strict about their religion. Brendon was the exact opposite though, and that was one thing everybody mistook him for not being.

"Do I have to leave?" Ryan asked while grabbing his iPod and earbuds. His eyes dilated, hair fucked up, hickeys all over his neck and chest. He knew if Brendon's parents found out what they just did, they would disown the younger boy quickly.

"Yeah, but hey! Here's is my number, so call me maybe?" Brendon told the older boy, giving him a piece of paper with numbers written in black Sharpie. Brendon quickly grabbed Ryan by the waist, pulling in for a kiss. It wasn't like the other rough kisses, no, this was more of a soft, 'you're mine' kiss. Ryan smiled happily, not wanting his lips to leave Brendon's swollen ones. Brendon laughed a little, pushing Ryan back, but there noses bumped as they locked eyes.

"You need to go Ry," he mumbled, smirking as he kissed Ryan one more time. Ryan nodded, putting the piece of paper in his back pocket. Ryan tried to leave, but Brendon quickly kissed him one more time before pushing him out the door.

"See ya, RyBear," he could Brendon say as he closed the door. Ryan waved, quickly leaving because he swore he could hear Brendon's parents outside for some reason.


End file.
